Flowing Time
by reviee
Summary: BEING REVAMPED.


**a/n: **Gah, sorry for never updating anymore. Ummm, things are happening? It's a common excuse, but it's true !! But Christmas break is here, so I want to take the time to start a new story that I hopefully will be able to finish. ADP should be finished sometime in 2010, too… Cheers to 2010!

Mmmm, so this fic was inspired by the drama Tokyo Dogs, starring Oguri Shun and Hiro Mizushima. Love both of them ;) Shun is sooooo hotttt xD xD And Hiro?? Oh god he's hilarious ~~ :P :P It's awesome… right now, I'm waiting for the last episode to get subbed. So, maybe it will sound a bit like the drama, but not really, because no one has amnesia and no one are strangers… Hope you enjoy ~

And theme song for this fic is… Because of You by After School. Ummm, it's Korean, to tell you guys xD (And it's the greatest song ever! My fav song next to Super Girl ahah) And god, you should know how much I adore Super Girl.

* * *

**Flowing Time  
I: Déjà Vu**

* * *

_Can't remember how many years it has been since we broke up  
But I cry every time when I think about you  
Why I'm so eager to see you today?  
The sound of rain droplets leaves my heart shaken up._

* * *

I loved him, you know; a lot. He was the most important person to me throughout middle school and high school. Of course, even though we didn't talk much. Naruto was our only source of talking, but still, Naruto didn't make us talk that much. Back then, I didn't know whether I was unhappy or relieved by that.

-

Her hair flowed in the wind. A small smile graced her lips as her hands clutched at the bag she held and her eyes twinkled as the sun glanced back at her. With a fuzzy coat wrapped around her shoulders, she was warm.

A gunshot rang out.

In a second, someone pretty heavy was on top of her, knocking the breath out of her. She fell to the ground with the unknown man and everyone at the public park screamed and had started running. Pretty soon, police cars had arrived prior to the single one that had arrived before the gunshot.

The girl's jade green eyes adverted to the male that had tackled her. She didn't need to see his face to know who he was. By his smell, which she had loved so much when she had first fell in love with him; she could recognize everything and anything about him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Looking up, the pink-haired girl saw the man she loved since middle school, in a much older fashion. It had been years since she saw him, she thought. How much he had grown into a man…

There was screaming all around them. Stressed voices all around them, screaming for other people to chase after the gunman, car doors getting shut and cars speeding down the road after the culprit; it was a fast-paced scene.

"Teme! It's safe!"

Slowly, the man on top of her got off and held out his hand for her to get up. She got up, her eyes never leaving the side of the man's face.

"N-Naruto?"

A blonde male ran up to the two of them; a grin plastered upon his face. "Hiya Sakura-chan! Long time no see, eh?"

The woman's mouth hung open in shock. Two men she thought she'd never see after graduation were standing right before her.

"Sakura, we need you to come with us."

Sakura whipped her head towards the black-haired male. She examined both men up and down – both had guns strapped to their pants.

"Ne, teme, aren't you happy you get to see Sakura-chan again? It's been a long time, you know, since we graduated…" Naruto turned to stare at his long-time best friend and rival.

"Hn,"

Sakura looked down at the floor.

"Sakura-chan, you know teme. He's not much of a talker anyway, so don't be bothered by him, okay? Let's go back to the station." An arm slung itself around her shoulders, pulling her towards the silver car with the police light on top of it.

-

"Why am I being questioned?" Sakura finally asked, as she sat down in the seat of the interrogation room. "I didn't do anything wrong, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her and grinned sheepishly. He put his hands up in front of him in defense. "I know, I know, Sakura-chan! I would never suspect you of doing anything illegal! It's just that… Sakura-chan, you're being targeted and…"

Sasuke but in, "And we want to know why. Tell us everything,"

Sakura's eyes looked around the room, never making eye contact with Sasuke or Naruto. "I—I… I really don't know why I'm being targeted…"

Sasuke sighed. He saw through her act right away. "Sakura, I know you're lying." _I've known you for so long… Sakura, I can see right through you. _"But I know you're stubborn too, so I'll let it go for now. We're keeping you under 24/7 watch from now on. And you'll be staying with Naruto and me."

Sakura's eyes looked up at the Uchiha in shock. "Staying with you and Naruto? 24/7 watch? Sasuke-kun, you can't be serious."

"I am."

"You lie all the time," she grounded out. "I'm not falling for this one, bastard."

Sasuke's eyes wandered off to Naruto's face, who grew silent. Sasuke sighed and walked out the door, softly shutting it behind him.

"Sakura-chan, I know you want your own privacy and space but this is for your own good, okay? Sasuke's just doing his job."

Sakura rubbed her head. "When do I move in, then?"

Naruto grinned and gave her thumbs up. "That's the spirit, Sakura-chan! You can move into Teme's room today!"

"Eh!?" Sakura gasped. "Today!?"

-

Sakura hauled one of her bags towards the small apartment room that Sasuke and Naruto shared. There were two rooms and one bathroom, along with a small living room and a kitchen.

"Where's Sasuke-kun going to sleep?" Sakura asked while Sasuke unlocked the door. Behind them, Naruto carried two of Sakura's other bags.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," a deep voice replied from the male unlocking the door in front of them.

"Ah… um, sorry, Sasuke-kun…" she smiled at him. "I didn't mean to take your room and make you sleep on the couch and you know… you can always just let me go…?"

"Sakura," Sasuke stated. "stop talking."

Sakura shut up immediately while Naruto just watched the exchange between the two. They all went into the apartment, Naruto collapsing a few seconds after reaching the couch.

"Man, Sakura-chan! What do you have in there?"

Sakura laughed at the blonde. "Mou, Naruto, I remember you to be really strong! How could two bags wear you down?"

"But Sakura-chan! I am very very strong! It's just that your bags really _are _heavy!" Naruto whined.

Sakura laughed quietly behind her hand. "Nothing, nothing. There are just tons of clothes in there. You remember Ino, right? Yeah well, you should also remember how she just loves shopping,"

"Ah, well, Sakura-chan, make yourself at home! You're going to be here until we catch the bag guy, okay!?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

-

"Hai," Sasuke spoke softly on the phone. "We'll be right there… Hai."

Sakura and Naruto were happily chatting together on the couch about the old times, about their jobs and whatever had happened since they parted from each other in high school.

"Naruto," Sasuke called. "We have to go back to the station."

Naruto looked at Sakura and grinned at her. "We'll be back in time for dinner, okay? So make a delicious dinner for us!"

Sakura threw a pillow at him. "Baka! I'm not a maid!"

Naruto laughed. "Of course not, Sakura-chan!" He and Sasuke were out the door. "Take care, Sakura-chan ~ We'll be back soon!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto. _I'll take a shower first, _she thought, _before I make Naruto and Sasuke-kun's dinner. _

Gathering her stuff from Sasuke's—now hers—room, she headed towards the bathroom. She turned the water to the hottest temperature possible and stepped in. The water soothed her muscles and relaxed her – Sakura had always taken burning hot showers.

_Sasuke-kun… _

-

I haven't seen him for a long time – we lost contact after going to different colleges. Same for Naruto. Predictably, he hadn't changed at all. He still smells the same – that smell that made me feel so at home and happy. He still gives off the awkward feeling when you're alone with him, and he still doesn't talk much unless it's completely necessary. He's still extremely blunt and sarcastic – mean, in a way. He was still Sasuke.

-

Since she was alone at the apartment, she walked around the house with a towel wrapped around her. As soon as she entered Sasuke's room, she smelled everything that she smelled when she was in middle school and high school.

The memories of taking the bus with Sasuke, the memories of working on a project with Sasuke and the other memories of staying up late talking to him over IM – they all came rushing back to her vividly.

With work, she had once desperately tried to wash away all those memories. At one time, she had even tried to wash away his face from her mind. Of course, it had been impossible. Completely and utterly impossible; it was like he was engraved into her brain.

Smiling, she got dressed in some sweat pants and a loose shirt and went to prepare dinner for the two detectives.

-

"Saaaaaaaaaaaakura-chan, WE'RE BACK!!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fists up in the air energetically.

Behind him, Sasuke took off his shoes and muttered, "Baka."

Sakura was sitting on the floor, putting plates and the food on the table. She smiled at the two men that entered the room.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! You _did _make us dinner!"

Sakura nodded, laughing softly. "Yeah, yeah. Thank me later. I hope you're hungry because I think I made a bit too much food…"

Naruto looked at the amount of food on the table. "Tch, it's fine, Sakura-chan. Teme here eats a lot, even if it doesn't look like it. And of course, I just can't get enough of food!" Naruto took his chopsticks. "Especially your cooking!"

She laughed, her eyes twinkling with joy at Naruto. "Then let's eat, okay? Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu," the two simultaneously replied.

They all dug in; Naruto was eating a lot, shoveling food in his face like he hadn't eaten for two weeks. With his mouth full, Naruto was talking a bit about how it was fun being a detective and all that.

"So, you're a doctor, right, Sakura-chan!?" Naruto mumbled with his mouth full.

Sakura nodded gently. "Yup! So if you're ever sick, just come visit me, okay?" She smiled at the both of them.

"Yes, Doctor Sakura-chan!"

After their dinner, Naruto announced that he was going to take a shower, leaving the two alone to do the dishes. Sakura's hand plunged into the dish water again to retrieve a dish to clean and then hand to Sasuke.

"Why a doctor?"

The sound of Sasuke's deep voice startled her – especially since she had expected it to be quiet the whole time. She had stopped washing the dishes for a moment. It was quiet for a few moments, before she shook out of her trance and continued washing the dishes. "No reason," Sakura replied in a low voice. "You remember I like helping people, right? And I've always liked studying medicine and the body,"

Sasuke nodded once.

She handed another dish to Sasuke. "What about you, Sasuke-kun? Why did you become a police officer?"

He wiped the dry cloth over the wet dish. "My father…" Sasuke started, putting the dish he just dried onto the rack. "He was a cop."

Sakura remembered instantly about Sasuke's sad past.

-

"_Sakura-chan…" Naruto once said, "Sasuke's had a rough past. It's really weird he's let you in – he's slowly changing, you know?"_

_Sakura blinked. "Oh."_

-

"I see," Sakura handed another dish to Sasuke. "So you decided to follow in his footsteps?"

Sasuke nodded. "To catch my brother,"

Sakura's actions immediately stopped and her head turned to Sasuke in shock. "…Your… brother?"

"You remember?" Sasuke returned instantly, in a cold-ish manner.

Sakura blinked and turned back to washing the dishes, her eyes darting back to her soapy hands. "Ah," Sakura mumbled. "yeah."

They washed the rest of the dishes in silence.

-

They were watching TV when Naruto came bouncing out of the bathroom. Sakura sat in a stiff manner next to Sasuke, her hands bunching up the fabric of her skirt on her lap and Sasuke sitting in a more laid back fashion.

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiid you guys miss me!?" Naruto exclaimed, putting his hands up in the air.

Sakura and Sasuke turned their eyes away from the TV and gave Naruto a small stare. She gave out a little laugh and smiled. "Yeah, we did,"

"Aww! Even the teme?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde haired male. "Don't push it, Naruto,"

Naruto grinned and sat in between the two, putting his arms around the two of them. "Ah! It feels like back when we were in middle school again, right? And high school! It was so fun!"

"Aa," Sasuke grunted.

Sakura gave a bright smile and nodded. "Yeah! Like when were all on the bus, right?" Naruto nodded and the two got into a heated discussion about when they all took the bus home.

"So," Naruto said. "Do you have a boyfriend, Sakura-chan!!"

A vein popped in Sakura's head. "Baka!" Sakura exclaimed, hitting Naruto on the head with her fist. "I don't, but that doesn't mean I'll go out with you!"

"Awww! But Sakura-channnn !" Naruto pleaded. "Just one date? Please!"

Sasuke smirked at the scene. Just like when they were back in high school, Naruto would beg Sakura for dates and Sasuke would be in the background with his arms crossed over his chest – leaning against a nearby wall.

And for the next hour, Sakura and Naruto happily chatted about old times, present times and dreams for the future.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out suddenly. Sakura and Naruto both turned their attention towards the dark Uchiha.

"Hm?"

"You should tell us why you're getting targeted now." Sasuke stated in a blunt manner, his voice dead-serious. "It would help us catch the culprit."

The smile on her face disappeared and instead was replaced by a worried expression. Her eyes darted to the ground and her hands once again bunched up at the hem of her skirt. "I… I don't know," she replied softly.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Why won't you tell us? Is there someone you're protecting?"

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Of course not," she smiled at them in reassurance. "I wouldn't lie to you guys,"

Sasuke stared at her for a few more moments while she kept her eyes straight towards the television. To him, there was definitely something wrong with this. There was something more to Sakura's being targeted.

-

"Good night, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving at the girl on the other side of the room. "Ahahh!! Good night to you, Sasuke-teme! Hope you have fun sleeping on the stupid cough!"

Naruto laughed and shut the door.

"Good night to you too, Naruto," she yelled, hoping he'd hear it through the door. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, for making you sleep on the couch… It must be uncomfortable, right?" She gave a small laugh.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "It's fine,"

Sakura gave a small smile and got ready to close the door. "If you say so," she muttered before closing the door with a soft click.

In her room, she slept between sheets and pillows that smelled exactly like Sasuke. Memories flooded into her mind as soon as she hit her bed. _Fuck… I'm gonna go crazy, I swear, if I sleep here for so long… God…_

Her eyes closed.

-

It was funny, though, our relationship. I knew he was a liar, I knew he was a kind of quiet, closed-up person that builds walls around themselves; yet I still went straight for his heart. It's irony, I guess. I knew, deep in my heart, that it would end like that. I just had no idea it would end so quickly.

* * *

**a/n: **So, yeah, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all went to middle and high school together and they were friends. There's something between Sasuke and Sakura right? Obviously Sakura's been in love with him since they first met. I'll, of course, tell you all that during the story in flashbacks or memories. You piece them together, okay? And, you should all go watch Tokyo DOGS ~ :P It's such an awesome drama – AND IT'S HILARIOUS!!! AHAHAH… Shun and Hiro's relationship is exactly like Naruto and Sasuke's, EXCEPT SO MUCH FUNNIER!!!

Hope you enjoy ~ Review, okay? I haven't updated in a long time, and I hope you don't eat me for it! I swear I'll try to do something about ADP and such. :D


End file.
